


Two Sides

by crystalpepes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gang member!Marco, Jean is a softie, M/M, Spanish!Marco, my sweet lil children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalpepes/pseuds/crystalpepes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco, an gang member, tries to mug Jean. Jean invites him back to his apartment to give him something different and their relationship blooms. </p><p>A small slice of life type thing about two little ol gays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides

**Author's Note:**

> wow this prompt is kinda unbelievable but then again thats the magic of fiction right?   
> the beginning can be set to a tale of two cities by jcole (which is kinda explicit)   
> hope you guys enjoy! all comments are welcome!   
> i dont own attack on titan!

“Nice watch, run it.” The gun pressed to the base of Jean’s back, and he froze. The voice did sound a little familiar, but only a little, like he’d heard it earlier today. 

Fuck today. And fuck Eren Yeager and his boyfriend Armin Arlert. Fuck them both with a mushy, a mushy whatever. 

Fuck this side of town. Why did he have to go and visit Eren and Armin and help them pack up their apartment? Why did he let Connie borrow his car to go do some fuckery with Sasha? Why did he decline Armin driving him home? 

“Hey, didn’t you hear me?” The person, who was most definitely a boy, said. He began pushing Jean forward a little. Jean closed his eyes for a second, wondering how the hell he would get his ass out of this situation. 

“H-Hey man, don’t do this. I have some other watches at my apartment you can have.” Jean began shaking, and he opened his eyes again, grimacing. 

“How do I know you’re not just gonna lead me to the police station, pendejo?” The boy said again, his accent thick with disdain towards the end.

“Just trust me?” Jean squeaked out. 

“Hmph. Sure.” That was surprisingly easy. Either Jean is more convincing than he thought or his attempted mugger isn’t that bright.

He pushed Jean forward, and Jean began moving back to his apartment. It wouldn’t matter that the mugger knew where he lived, Jean was moving in two days and he didn’t give a shit about anyone else that lived there. It was only a 10 minute walk from Eren’s, and he thanked every deity that existed for not being mugged till he was only a few minutes away. 

Once they reached the shitty apartments, the boy shoved Jean into the living area, making him topple over a couple boxes. Then Jean heard a small click, probably from the gun, and the boy began swearing in Spanish, a whole string of spat out words as he seemingly looked around the apartment. 

Then he spoke up, his voice thicker than earlier. “Aye, cabrón? Can you hurry and hand over the watches? You don’t wanna get hurt.” 

“Um, yeah, yeah?” Jean turned around to face his robber, and was shocked. The boy was gorgeous. He was tall and tan, probably Spanish, he had a dark mop of hair and freckles all over his face.

“Did you not hear me?” He said, reaching for his gun, his face stoic but his eyes looked off, looked like his heart was breaking. 

Jean ran to his room, and reached for the tacky watches his mom gave him. The only one that mattered to him was the one his friends gave to him for his birthday, a tasteful silver watch that probably came from Walmart, but it was still important to him. It mattered more than the empty gifts Jean’s parents gave to him for going to conversion therapy to be straight. 

He ran back and handed all of them to him, 5 shining gold watches. The boy’s face turned from angry to shocked.

“I know it isn’t much but they’re the only valuables that I have on me right now.” 

“Isn’t much? Cristo, this is going to feed my family for, for, I don’t even know how long.” The boy now looked at Jean, his face softened and eyes bleary.

“Hey dude, I know you just tried to mug me but still, don’t cry.”

“I, thanks.” 

“It’s really not a problem, I have been trying to get those watches off me for years. Do you wanna eat with me? We can get takeout.”

The boy started to laugh, and smiled at Jean. “You’re one of the only people I’ve mugged that actually wants to get to know me.” 

“That does seem pretty funny, I’m Jean by the way.” 

“Marco.”   
=================  
“So, why do you mug people?” Jean asked, digging into his beef and broccoli. 

“Well, it’s hard feeding a family of 4. Ever since my dad died, it’s just been my mom and my two sisters, Ymir and Mina. I pawn what I mug or steal and then just give it to my family.” Marco said as he cracked open another fortune cookie. 

“Ymir doesn’t seem like a Spanish name.”

“She’s adopted, a runaway that ended up at our doorstep. My mom was too good of a person to turn her away and now me and her are partners in crime, literally. She’s better at the actual mugging while I district the people but she had other business to attend to tonight.”

“What kinda business?” Jean said with his mouth full.” 

“It’s just, well.”

“Dude, you can be honest with me, it’s not like I’ll call the cops or anything.”

“I would prefer to tell you later.” 

“So I’ll have to take you on a date?” Jean said, while they both started laughing. 

“That’d be cool. What time is it anyway?” 

“2 am.”

“Mm, I really don’t wanna walk back. I don’t know who’s gonna be out.” 

“You could stay here if you want.”

“I’ll take you up on that offer Jean.” 

Jean thought for a little, then looked up, frowning. “What do you mean you two do jobs together? Was this your first job alone?”

Marco looked sheepishly, and scratched the back of his neck. “I-It might’ve been. I work better with her. She’s more of the threatening, would actually kill you type, and I’m more of the sideline distracting type. Like ‘Can I borrow your phone? I need to call my mother please.’ or ‘Miss, you’re very beautiful, would you ever consider being a model or blah blah blah.’” His voice was more mocking on the last excuse, and he rolled his eyes and looked at Jean. “But believe me, I’m bad.”

Jean started laughing, and he doubled over and started wheezing. “You look like a saint! How could you be so bad?”

“Didn’t I just press a gun to your back or are you forgetting that.” Marco asked, quirking up his eyebrows.

“I wasn’t even scared!” Jean said, smiling nervously. 

“You acted like it, but the funny part is,” Marco said, looking embarrassed. “the gun isn’t even loaded.” 

“A-Are you serious.” Jean said, laughing even harder as Marco blushed heavily. “You mean you tried to mug me, without your gun being loaded. What if I tried to pull a move on you?”

“Didn’t you already pull a move on me by asking me on a date?” Marco said, smiling wide.

“That was different Freckles.” Jean muttered, stirring his food and glowering.

=================  
“You can borrow one of my shirts if you want.” Jean said, throwing a plain white t-shirt at Marco.

“Thanks man.” He said, turning around and taking off his shirt. Jean looked in awe, blushing red awe. He had scars on his back, and a simple tattoo that was the size of his hand. The letters C.E were very prominent, in the middle of two large blue and white wings. 

“Is that a?” 

Marco slipped the shirt on quickly and turned around, blushing. “It’s nothing, just a tattoo.” He slid into the other side of Jean’s bed, covering himself up with the dark red comforter.

“What does C.E stand for? It sounds familiar.”

“It’s nothing Jean, don’t worry about it.”

“Is that the gang that’s in a turf war with the Titans? Isn’t the name in English the Survey   
Corps?” 

“Cuerpo Encuesta.” Marco whispered, avoiding Jean’s gaze. 

Jean stood on the other side of the room, frowning. “Why?”

“Why what?” Marco said, sitting up on the bed. “Why am I in a gang? Why do I do what I do?” He got off the bed and moved closer to Jean, standing in front of him.

“I just, you don’t need to be in one.” Jean said moving closer to Marco, grabbing both of his arms.

Marco grabbed Jean’s arms too, digging in his nails a bit. “Why? So I can waste my life away in a dead end job? What I do might not be good, and maybe the money is dirty, but at least I’m getting somewhere.” 

“You don’t need to do stuff like that though! God, why don’t you just come to inner Trost with me and get an actual job? Where you don’t need to do what you do right now.” Jean said, pulling Marco just a bit closer. 

“I, I can’t. What’s the head gonna say?” Marco looked down, frowning.

“It’s not like you’re leaving forever. Just tell him you’re going to the interior to earn some extra money.” Jean said, staring deep into the taller boy’s eyes. His eyes were so dark, so alive, and they were pulling Jean closer and closer.

“Marco?” Jean said, barely even a whisper. 

Marco pulled Jean into a kiss, gentle at first, then angrier, hungrier. He let Jean yank his hair, while he slightly raked his hands down his back. They stumbled back into the bed, finally separating to breathe. 

“So that’s a yes?” Jean said breathlessly, slightly moving his body closer to Marco’s

“It will be if you kiss me like that again, cariño.” Marco chuckled, pulling Jean into another kiss.   
=================  
Time Skip (1 year)   
“I feel so nostalgic walking through here.” Marco said, waving and nodding at people. He had a tight grip on Jean’s hand so he wouldn’t get lost.

“Hm, does everyone here know you?” Jean said, pulling his beanie over his ears. “Jesus it’s fucking freezing.” 

“Obviously, I’m the neighborhood sweetheart.” Marco said, looking at Jean and smiling widely. 

They continued walking in a comfortable silence, only broken by Marco shouting greetings at people and Jean complaining about the cold. Then Jean stopped. 

“Oh, hey Annie.” Jean said, smiling at the small girl in front of him, who currently looked stony but pleased. “How’re the gay dads and Mika?”

“They’re fine, and me and ‘Kasa are doing good, as always.” She said, a small smile on her face.

“Annie eh?” Marco said, staring down the small girl in front of them. “Sounds familiar.”

“I have talked about her before.” Jean said, looking pleadingly at Marco, “We were on track together during high school, but anyways, Annie, Marco, Marco, Annie.” 

“Marco?” She said, slightly narrowing her eyes. “No relation to Levi, right?”

“There’s a small relation, unlike your girlfriends, pretty big bond between them.” Marco said, smiling a smile so fake and sickly sweet.

“Hm, I would said we’d have to fight.” Annie said, looking up at Marco. “But I left the Titans. I wasn’t really about the whole vendetta against my girlfriend and her family.” 

“Really? Then you’re alright in my book.” Marco said, his expression changing from mad to placid. 

“Oh well.” Annie said, giving Jean a small hug. “I’ll see you some other time, horse.” She jogged away. 

“Oh my god. Why does that nickname haunt me.” Jean scowled.

“It fits you.” 

“You’re awful.”

“You’re handsome.”

“You’re amazing.”

“So we’re playing 2 truths and a lie now?” Marco said, pulling Jean closer to him. 

“The lie is that you’re awful.”

“Debatable.” 

“I take that back, sorry.” 

“I love you too, Jeanbo.” 

=================  
Time Skip (2 years)  
“I don’t get scared.” Marco said, leaning against the counter while Jean raided the fridge. 

“Oh, but you will! We’re watching all the classics tonight!” Jean said, reaching for something on top of the fridge. 

“Need some help, shortstack?” Marco said, grabbing what Jean was reaching for.

“Anyways,” Jean said, wrapping his arms around Marco. “Please? I’ll even be on candy duty!”

“Awh.” Marco said, kissing the top of Jean’s head. “You’re so cute, you know I can’t say no.”   
=================  
“OH SHIT, WHY IS HER BODY DOING THAT.” Jean yelled, burying his face into Marco’s chest, while Marco pulled the blanket up around them. 

“Jean? It’s ok.” 

“I know but- HOLY SHIT.” 

Marco laughed and wrapped his arms around Jean. “This movie blows.” Jean said, huffing. “Let’s pick a different one.” 

“Whatever you wish princess.” Marco said, smirking. He fixed the couch so that him and Jean could lay down more comfortable, and then dragged Jean back into his lap. He was like his own personal heater, considering how he was warm 24/7.

“How have you not gotten scared yet? I have played 4 movies! All of them stuff that even had Mikasa freaked out, and you still aren’t scared! How?”

“Must be magic baby.” Marco said, snuggling into Jean’s back. The opening of the next movie began to play, and Marco turned to look at the title, and jumped. 

“Oh mierda lo que la cogida!” Marco yelled, accidentally shoving Jean off him. He quickly got up and helped him up, holding him. 

“Cariño I’m sorry!” 

Then Jean began to laugh, and Marco started to get worried. “Cariño?” 

“I got you scared! Sorta!” Jean said, jumping with glee. 

“Yeah, and you almost hurt yourself in the process.” Marco said, pulling Jean down to the couch once again.

“Worth it.”   
=================  
Time Skip (3 years)   
“So Marco,” Jean said, smirking at his boyfriend from across the table. “What was that you said, oh around 3 years ago today?”

“Jean.” Marco pouted, stabbing at a roll. “C’mon.”

“C’mon,” Jean mimicked, then smiled. “You know what you said. ‘Oh Jean, I could never leave the Survey Corps. Even though when I told the head what I was gonna do, all he was was supportive! I’ll only go if you kiss me again! Mwah mwah mwah.’” He puckered his lips.

“Hey, you weren’t much better. ‘Oh, let me let in a criminal who would probably kill me into my apartment! Let me give him 5 watches and then make puns about it during Christmas 4 months later! Let me order the criminal takeout!!!’”

“You didn’t even load your gun though! You wouldn’t have killed me. You couldn’t resist my charm.” Jean said cockily, returning to his old smirk.

“Oh, cariño, I’m sorry I ever doubted you and your memory.” Marco said, sticking his tongue out. “But your last part was right, surprisingly.” 

“Because I’m always right.” 

“Doubtful.”

“I love you.” Jean said, reaching over the table to grab Marco’s hand. 

“I love you too.” He laid his hand on Jean’s. 

“If you love me then I’ll bet you want to marry me.”

“Tch, obviously.” Marco rolled his eyes and smirked.

“So you wanna get married? And be my husband?”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Marco said, smiling brightly. 

“Ok good because,” Jean said, sliding a little black box across the table to Marco. “this would’ve been really awkward if you didn’t.”

“Jean, you’re-” Marco said, his eyes starting to water. He opened the box and saw two simple silver bands, with a small green stone set in the middle. 

“Marco, do you wanna make me the happiest person to exist and be my husband?” Jean said, getting out of his chair. 

“Yes!” Marco jumped out of his seat, pulling Jean into a kiss. 

“You’re so cute when you’re excited.” Jean said, booping Marco’s nose.

“Same for you.” He said, pinching Jean’s cheek. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Marco said, pulling Jean as close as he could.


End file.
